


When Anne Meets Richard

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [17]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne always judge men from the outside, which came to disadvantage in life from time to time. To help her seeing on this issue, her friend Veronica secretly put a spell on her - all men she see will look based on their personality on the inside.</p><p>At a family gathering, Anne met her sister's future brother-in-law Richard. He was tall and dark. Yet, everyone in her family raised an eyebrow on Anne's attraction towards him.</p><p>Based on the fairy tale "Ricky of the Tuft" by Charles Perrault (and on film "Shallow Hal").</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you Miss Neville,” a middle-aged man in a grey suit said nicely. “We’ll give you a call to let you know.”

_If you get the job._

Anne stood shook hands with the interviewer.

The interview went okay, but Anne knew by her guts that she didn’t get the job.

She had finished college and went on a crazy series of job hunt. She had no problem getting interviews since her resume was impressive and her GPA was strong. However, she hardly made it to interview round two. People were nice but she was not being hired.

Her Dad had given her some money so that she wouldn’t starve, but it was certainly not enough to keep her alive for a lifetime. Richard Neville wanted her children to be able to live on their own. A man with a humble beginning himself, he did not want his daughter to grow up spoiled and not understanding the value of money like other rich kids.

So she needed a job.

The job she applied for this time of an analyst position. She was very sure that she’d get it, but the moment she met her interviewer she couldn’t hide her reaction.

He was bald, large, with a birthmark on his chin.

He didn’t say anything on Anne’s reaction towards his looks, but he certainly saw it.

Anne wasn’t impressed with his looks or personality. All he liked to say was “un-hun, uh-hun.” And he talked in monotone.

She certainly wasn’t looking forward to work with him.

Anne walked out of the building and stepped into her car. Once she sat in the driver’s seat, she regretted on her judgment towards in interviewer. He was a nice man, but oh dear that birthmark. But it wasn’t very nice of her to react like that.

Or maybe he wouldn’t mind because he probably got used to it.

Well, whatever he thinks, Anne knew in heart that she wasn’t getting the job.

Letting out a sigh, Anne started the car and drove back to her apartment, which she shared with her friend, Veronica.

***

“How’s the interview?” Veronica asked, on her computer.

“So-so,” Anne replied. “I don’t think they are impressed with me but I’m not impressed with them either.”

“Why?”

“The guy who interviewed me,” Anne told her. “He’s a balding pot-belly. You should’ve seen that large birthmark—“

“Anne, you are doing it again,” Veronica pointed out.

“Doing what?”

“Judging people from the outside,” Veronica said. “Seriously, what does looks have to do with the company or the job? The person who’s interviewing you—he may be bald and have a birthmark or mole but he might be very good at what he does. And I’m afraid that he might be sensed your resentment towards him because of his looks.”

“Hey, I didn’t _resent_ him,” Anne corrected her. “I was just not impressed with him.”

“No, you were not impressed with his looks.”

Anne ignored her comments and went into her room.

And then bolted out.

“Hey Ron, did Edouard swung by?”

“Who?”

“Edouard Lancaster,” Anne told her. “You met him. He’s tall and he took us out to dinner with his friends.”

“The guy is a total dumbass!” Veronica laughed. “He doesn’t see the goodness in you. He had no idea what romance is.”

“He is charming,” Anne insisted. “I think he likes me.”

“Or you _think_ that he does.”

Anne grumpily sat on the couch. Her career wasn’t going anywhere, but neither was her love life. Edouard Lancaster was tall and handsome guy whom she bumped into at a bookstore; it took no time for Anne to fall heads-over-heels for him. He was a gentleman, taking her out to dinner but that was it. He was so nice when he was with her though, only left Anne alone waiting for him to call her.

Shaking her head, Veronica didn’t know what to do with her friend.

 _She needs to see people as who they are_ , Veronica thought.

“You’re going home this weekend?” Veronica asked.

“No, I’m going home for a few weeks,” Anne replied not too happily. “My sister got engaged and I am going to meet her _gorgeous_ fiancé and his family. Her future mother-in-law’s birthday is next week.”

“What is his name?”

“George or Greg.” Anne shrugged. “I heard his damn good looking, as the rest of his family.”

As Anne rambled on and on, Veronica was researching on Google. She found something and smirked.

***

Late at night, Anne spent the night alone. Edouard hadn’t called and she pulled the cover over her head. She just couldn’t get over Edouard.

Slowly, she drifted asleep.

The door cracked open.

Veronica sneaked in.

With a piece of paper in her hand, she began of read, “Anne Neville meets a guy, she can’t see what’s inside. Open her eyes and soul, what’s inside turned outside.”

She read it three times in a whisper.

Anne tossed and turned and mumbled something.

Veronica left the room.

***

The next morning, Anne had her luggage all packed up with her plane ticket.

“Have fun with your family!” Veronica waved her goodbye. “And meet someone _nice_!”

“Edouard is fine,” Anne insisted as she stepped out the apartment.

Veronica laughed out loud.

If the spell worked for real, then Anne would certainly meet someone _nice_.

Dragging her luggage, Anne came down to the lobby and saw a gorgeous looking janitor mopping the floor.

“Hi, haven’t seen you before,” she greeted with a smile.

“Oh I worked here for a long time,” the janitor greeted back. “I saw you around for a while.”

“Really?” Anne was flattered by his attention. “I’ll see you around then.”

“Going away?”

“Yeah,” Anne nodded. “You have a wonderful day.”

She walked out of the building and nearly bumped into a weird-looking guy. He was tall but his eyes were covered or at least overshadowed by his bangs. Anne tried to keep it to herself and ignored him. Meanwhile, Veronica was watching from the window.

Edouard Lancaster, bewildered, looked back at Anne, who just brushed him off.

He then went into the building and walked pass by that janitor, who was stout and with a missing front tooth.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight was short, but Anne wished it was longer.

Obviously, her father would ask her about her job interviews and the current process. As always, he had high expectations. He'd give her lectures on life and success; and then remind her again and again that she could not move back home and live with them without charges.

On top of that, her father would tell her that she would not be able to get a job through his connections because she needs to learn how to stand on her own.

Then her mother would ask her about her relationship status and then pointing at Isabel complimenting how Isabel got it all - relationship and career.

Before she knew it, the plane had landed.

While waiting at the gate, Anne checked her phone and texted her sister to let her know that she was waiting.

"Are you okay?" A guy approached her.

"I'm fine," Anne replied, blushing. The guy was well-built and dashing. "My sister is supposed to pick me up, but I guess she's running behind in traffic."

"Hey, it happens all the time," the guy tried to cheer her up, seeing how agitated she was. "But if she can't make it, there's taxi. And you can call this number." He handed her a business card. "The services here are more affordable."

Anne was happier to hear that. Money had been tight.

"Something else on your mind?"

Anne shrugged. "Looking for a job, but I'm struggling."

"That's not uncommon at all," the guy laughed. "For every job you got competitors but I have to say this, your biggest competitor is yourself."

Anne raised an eyebrow, had no idea what he was talking about.

"You have to believe in yourself," the guy explained. "Release the doubts and never give up. You can do this, you got it-"

Before he could finish, Anne felt someone grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

Awkwardly, Anne gave that guy and smile and a wave. Only then she realized it was Isabel who was dragging her by the arm.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Anne asked, bewildered.

"I'm saving you!"

"Saving me?" Anne could not be more bewildered. "From what?"

"What do you mean from what?" Isabel halted and looked back at that guy - very skinny with his eyes close together.

Anne looked back as well, but seeing that nice and well-built guy waving back at her.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting for us!"

***

"So how's the job searching going?" Isabel asked while driving.

Anne only let out a sigh and Isabel knew what she meant.

"Why don't you move back home?" She suggested.

"Because Dad is going charge me rent," Anne replied grumpily. "He already had the talk with me."

"How many positions have you applied?" Isabel asked. "Have you kept a number?"

"10 or maybe more."

"What do you think it's the problem?"

"I think...honestly...I don't really like the career path," Anne replied. "I don't think I like finance very much. Dad picked it for me, I didn't."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I have no idea," Anne said.

"Well, job is job," Isabel advised. "You can always go back to school and get your Master's, and it can be in any field."

"Oh I don't know," Anne said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

They drove home where Anne reunited with her parents.

"I have a surprise for you honey!" Her mother Ann Beauchamp-Neville said with full excitement. She took Anne upstairs and led her to her room.

Or whatever used to be her room.

It was reconstructed into a spa.

Anne could not believe her eyes.

"Since you moved out already," her mother explained. "I thought I could use the space for something. I always love spa and so I built a hot tub and a sauna in here. And this is where I keep my masks and cucumbers..." She went on and on until Anne interrupted her.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can use Isabel's old room, until we decide what to do with it. After that, you can use the guest room." Ann Beauchamp was so happy with her redesigns that she didn't even noticed Anne's hurt feelings.

"You know how much tax returns we can get from this?" Richard Neville walked upstairs behind the Neville sisters. "Annie, you should know this since you are finance major."

"But I am not an accountant," Anne replied, suddenly noticed how tiny her Dad's waist was. "Have you been losing weight lately?"

Anne was more concerning than complimenting.

"I must be since I joined Weight Watchers," Richard Neville answered proudly. "And I found this book, teaching how to save money and make the healthiest food!"

"A word of advice: don't lose too much," Anne suggested, patting her father on the back. "If you were to lose a pound or more, you'd be looking like the survivors from concentration camp."

With that said, she turned and went to Isabel's old room.

Anne Beauchamp and Richard Neville looked at each other and then shrugged.

Richard Neville padded his belly, which only went down one size; he still had 20 lbs to lose according to Weight Watcher.

***

The next day, Anne went with her family to meet Isabel's fiancé and her future in-laws.

"Dad, you'll love George," Isabel said with love in her eyes.

"We'll see," Richard Neville replied. "Just a reminder: a wedding can cost up to $40,000 and it's the bride's family covering."

"I thought the bride's family pays for the ceremony while the groom's family paying for the reception and cocktails," Anne commented.

"But what if they can't afford?" Richard Neville pointed out. "I am a legal business attorney and I have no clue what George does or his family does. What if they are poor and cannot afford anything? I have to calculate the risk. Annie, you know this..." He went on and on about risk management and investment.

Anne wished she had her MP3 player.

Finally they arrived before George's house; or rather his parents' house.

"He still lives with his parents?" Anne asked. Immediately she took George as a mama's boy. Who in the world in their late twenties still live with his or her parents?

"Moneysaving," Richard Neville said. "He is smart, saving all the money he could before he gets married."

He gave Isabel an approving smile.

"Izzy welcome!" A young man ran out of his house and embraced Isabel.

Ann Beauchamp looked at the house in details. It was a two-floor colonial with a huge balcony. "Looks like middle-class," she whispered to her husband.

"We have to look what's inside," Richard Neville whispered back. "Some houses look great from outside but trashy inside; some look bad outside but beautiful inside. We shall see."

The young man, George, finally let go of Isabel and went to greet her parents.

"I'm George," he shook hands with Richard Neville. "I am a pharmatheutical rep and I love your daughter."

He hugged Ann Beauchamp and then greeted Anne.

"You must be Annie! You are just beautiful like your sister!"

Before Anne could respond, she nearly fainted upon seeing his face.

His mouth was wide - stretched from ear to ear, literally.

Seeing Anne's reaction, Isabel was proud and happy. _My George is the hottest and most charming guy. All girls lose their breath after meeting him!_

***

After George, the Nevilles went inside to meet rest of George's family, the Yorks.

George's parents, Richard and Cecily Yorks, were there along with their two other sons. Richard York was a family physician who was about to retire. He used to own a private practice but the practice was sold to a health organization a few years ago. It brought him stress and troubles since he was never a fan of corporation.

"Corporation is another word for corruption!" He told Cecily.

In addition, he hated EMR or electronic medical records. Never computer savvy, he had endless difficulties with it and seeing it treating patients like data instead of human beings.

Cecily York had worked as hotel receptionist and recently got promoted as a manager.

Their oldest son Edward "Ed" York was a hospital transporter aka the person pushing patients around from exam rooms to procedure rooms. His wife Liz was an executive assistant with two boys from her previous marriage. George, of course, worked as a sales rep for a pharmatheutical company. And then there was Richard, the youngest son who was nowhere to be seen.

Liz was a beautiful blonde woman; but Anne wondered what she saw in Ed.

Ed was tall but with a gigantic belly.

But then Anne seemed to understand after he leaned back while eating.

Let's just say that his key was quite...extraordinary.

Having a son with a big wide mouth and another with a gigantic belly and a big key, Richard York himself was a decent looking man with dark hair and dark eyes. Genetics and DNA work wonders at time.

"Hey where's Dickon?" George asked.

"He's upstairs," Richard York said and gave him a look.

"Excuse me, I need more juice," Anne said.

"There's more in the back," Cecily pointed warmly.

"Thanks."

Anne went to the back and saw a boy about her age with his back to her.

He was tall with dark curls.

"Hi," Anne greeted.

He stirred and slowly turned.

He was one of the most gorgeous guys she ever met.

"Hi," he greeted back, smiling a bit uncomfortably. "I'm Richard. George's my brother."

"I'm Anne. Isabel's my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Veronica's spell on Anne when she meets men: what's inside turned outside.
> 
> The "odd traits" she saw in men (her Dad, George, Ed) represent their personality traits. 
> 
> I'm not going to say anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

"George's brother..." Anne muttered while trying to suppress her blushing.

"Isabel's sister..." Richard mimicked her and gave her a smile.

"And George's father," Richard York Sr joined their conversation and introduced, "Anne, this is my youngest son Richard, my namesake."

"He's very nice," Anne nodded. "Oh I'm here for the juice."

Richard went to the refrigerator. "What would you like? Grape, apple, or orange?"

"Grape is fine, thanks."

Anne looked at Richard and was in awe on how nice he is in personality and looks.

He poured one glass for himself; one for Anne; and one for his father. Richard Sr took his juice and rejoined the group in the living room while Anne and Richard stayed in the kitchen.

"Something is on your mind," Richard pointed out.

"What?" Anne blushed and flattered by the attention he showered her.

"Something is bothering you," Richard said again. "I can tell."

"I'm fine and nothing is bothering me."

Richard gave her a look and she looked at him back. Finally, she let out a sigh and murmured, "Yeah, something is bothering me."

"Wanna talk about it?" He handed her an apple.

Anne took a seat and a sip of the grape juice. "I'm jobless and I need a job to support myself."

"You got a college degree?"

"Yeah."

"Any working experience?"

"Three months of internship."

"Any interviews?"

"Some."

"Did you talk to you Dad? Maybe he can help."

Anne laughed at that. "Like that's ever going to happen. My father is the last person who would help me on this because from his perspective, I need to be on my own. Plus, I have pride. I mean getting my first job based on my father's own influence...I don't know..."

"Anne, a lot of people get jobs because of the people they know."

"But that's nepotism."

"No one would care if you do the job well," Richard pointed out. "Look at Jon Snow and Ramsay Bolton. Both are bastard sons of nobility but judged based on their own deeds and achievements."

"You watch _Game of Thrones_?" Anne asked.

"Yes."

Anne stared at her reflection in the glass.

"Go talk to your father," Richard urged. "Think of yourself as...Sansa-"

"No!" Anne objected. "I'd rather be Arya."

"Go talk to your father," Richard laughed. "All parents are there for their kids despite all the things they say."

With Richard's encouragement, Anne got up and went to find her father in the living room.

"Dad?" She pulled her father aside. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Richard Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Dad...I need to tell you," Anne said with hesitation. "That I am still unemployed."

"What?" Her mother, who was eavesdropping, covered her mouth.

"Relax Nan," Richard Neville comforted his wife. "She's our little Annie and she will find a job eventually."

"I wonder if you can help-"

"Anne, we talked about this," Richard Neville lectured. "When I found my first job..."

He went on and on about his path from being a file clerk to a business lawyer.

"Someone needs a job?" George's sister-in-law Elizabeth came to them. "If you need a job Anne, I know somebody."

"Who?" Anne's eyes widened with hope.

"It's someone whom I went to college with," Elizabeth told her and handed her business card. "We don't talk anymore but we are still on friendly terms. She just opened a restaurant and needs lots of help."

_A waitress or a hostess?_

"But you don't understand," Anne objected. "I have a bachelor's degree."

"So does 98% of Americans," her father pointed out.

Anne looked at Elizabeth uncomfortably before she mumbled, "Thank you, I'll look into it."

"Remember, all great individuals started off with humble beginnings," her father reminded her. "Think of Eva Peron."

 _I'd be better off as Arya_ , Anne thought. _In the House of Black and White._

***

With that business card in her hand, Anne stood before that restaurant where a sign "Help Wanted" posted on the window. She called Veronica telling her that she won't be back for a few weeks since she needed this experience; Veronica wished her luck.

"By the way," she asked on the phone. "Have you met any nice guy yet?"

"I have actually," Anne replied. "But I don't care about it right now."

"How long are you going to work there?"

"I don't know, and I don't even know if I will get the job."

"If you do, that's another experience on your resume."

Anne was still standing before the restaurant.

"What kind of food does it serve? Italian? Greek?"

"Not sure, it looks like one of these Medieval Restaurants."

"Sounds like you are going to be in costumes."

That discouraged Anne even more.

"Annie," Veronica began.

"Ronnie."

"Get inside and fill out your application!" Veronica said loudly. "Job is job. I am sure you will use this experience to get a better job."

"Okay, I can do this."

"Yes you can. Now go and get the job!"

She hung up the phone and went inside.

"Can I help you?" A woman in a black dress and long face greeted her.

"I...I am here looking for a job," Anne replied nervously.

"You have any experiences?"

"Ugh...no."

"You know any Medieval history?"

"No."

"Have you ever been to a Renaissance Fair before?"

"No."

The woman with the long face looked at her again.

After a long silence, she muttered, "You are hired."

Anne couldn't be more surprised. "I'm hired?"

"You are going to be our new hostess," the woman told her. "You will wear costumes and bring the guests to their tables and explain to them our menus."

"Okay," Anne nodded.

"My name is Margaret Beaufort," the woman introduced herself. "My husband Tom and I own this restaurant. My son Henry helps out."

She shook Anne's hand harshly - so much that Anne could swear her fingers were cracking.

"You are going to fill out your application form today and come in tomorrow morning for your training."

"Yes ma'am."

Good or bad at least she now had a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More funny things in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Her new job at the restaurant wasn't easy.

Margaret Beaufort hired her to be a hostess. Her duties were simple: greet the guests; bring them to a table; and show them the menu.

And yes, it required her to dress up in medieval costumes.

On top of that, she must memorize all the items in menu, which included beverages, appetizers, entrees, and deserts.

Margaret was a strange lady who hardly smiled; it was very difficult to see if she was in a good mood or a bad one. Anne got the feeling that she wasn't someone she would want to mess up with.

On her first day to work, Anne spent the entire work day on trying on costumes. Margaret Beaufort wanted her make-up and hair done too for the pictures; she wanted her and Anne's photos to be used for display in the restaurant as part introducing her to the customers. On the wall, Anne saw Margaret's photos. There was one with her in a high collared bright red gown with a red fur cloak over it and another with her in that red dress without the cloak sitting in a boudoir. Then there was one with her in a high collar dark blue dress praying.

Anne saw it rather embarrassing than impressive.

Margaret brought Anne to the back and showed her all the gowns in her inventory.

Anne saw ten dresses altogether.

Margaret picked out a green gown trimmed with black furs. "Try it on."

Anne went into the bathroom and went returned in the dress.

"Where did you buy this?" Anne asked.

"I designed it," Margaret replied. "Now, tell me, what is the color of the dress?"

"Green," Anne answered; it was an easy question.

"Wrong," Margaret said. "If you look at it closer and more carefully, you should've seen the roses embroidered on the dress."

Initially, Anne really didn't know what she was talking about, until she concentrated very hard and finally saw the prints of roses on the dress. The threads were brownish or some sort; but it was very hard to see.

"Wow," Anne managed to say. "Does it mean something? Like everything is more than meets the eye?"

"No, just want you know that it's there," Margaret said. "Now, let's have you try on other gowns."

Anne tried on each of the ten; and she was liked only one of them, the blue one. The green one with the black furs was not too pretty to say at the least; and the green made her think of the toxins from the cartoons. The yellow one was better but the puffy sleeves killed it. There were other green ones but they didn't look flattering at the least.  One of them was better because it showed her hourglass figure but Margaret didn't like it. The brown one was too tight on the top and made her look fat. The last one was the worst; it was a color between blue and green and the top was rather like an outdated modern day blouse from the eighties. She did look better in the blue one but Margaret insisted that she should wear the yellow one.

Then she introduced Anne to her husband, Thomas Stanley.

"He worked as a photographer part-time," Margaret told Anne.

Anne tried to act like she didn't notice when she saw Stanley's face. The man's face was strangely tanned - with one side darker than the other side. Anne could only guess that as a photographer he must have spent a lot of time in the nature and thus ended up like this.

Margaret braided Anne's hair even thought Anne would rather leave her hair down.

After her make-up and hair was done, she worked with Stanley who took her pictures. It was a long day.

Anne was so exhausted that she came home and went straight to bed.

***

The picture came out the next day.

Margaret went through them.

Anne couldn't see her face but by the movements of Margaret's eyebrows and forehead, she could tell that Margaret is not impressed. After a long, silent examination, she threw all the photos aside.

"These are not good!" She snarled at Stanley, much to Anne's relief since she knew that at least Margaret is not blaming her.

"What's wrong with these pictures?" Stanley asked. "She looks so natural and innocent, like a princess."

"I don't want a Princess Daisy," Margaret insisted. "I want her to look like a Queen."

 She rose and went to Anne. "Come, I will show you."

Before a larger mirror, Margaret and Anne stood side by side.

"Now, watch me," Margaret said.

Anne looked at Margaret. She wasn't sure if Margaret looked more majestic but she did look meaner and scarier.

"Now, you," Margaret instructed.

Anne made a snarling face.

"This is not a game!" Margaret grabbed Anne's shoulders. She had Anne looking at her own reflection in the mirror and muttered, "You are a queen, a woman made of stone. You had been wronged. You are unloved and uncared for. Your loved ones either slaughtered or betrayed you. You can only survive on your own. Now, you are the queen - show them!"

And thus they spent the next three hours working on Anne's facial expression.

***

"Hey Anne," Isabel happily ran into the living room. "George and I are heading out and his brother Richard is coming with us. Would you like to come along too?"

"Sure," Anne said. She picked up her purse and walked out with Isabel.

The four met up at a cafe.

Richard and Anne sat across from each other while Isabel and George locked hands and couldn't look more in love. Anne peeked at George's wide mouth from time to time. It was a bit scary to Anne but Isabel seemed to be besotted by it.

"You don't eat much," Richard commented.

"Me?" Anne asked.

"Yes, you," Richard smiled.

"Trying to lose weight," Anne replied. "I gained some weight back in college when I was under the stress of classes and job search."

"But eating less is not going to help you," Richard told her. "The more you starve yourself the more weight you are going to gain. If you starve yourself now, you can end up binge eating later on."

"What should I do then?"

"Eat healthier and more frequently."

"Wait what?"

Richard went on and on about weight management and showed her his phone applications which he used to manage his weight. Anne took out her phone and handed it to Richard so that he can help her download the application. She blushed when his fingers brushed her knuckles.

The four walked around the town after eating.

George and Isabel walked hand in hand while Richard and Anne tailgated behind. Anne was busy playing with the applications while Richard walked slowly next to her.

Anne was still playing her applications when the other three suddenly halted.

She bumped into Isabel and then noticed the three were standing aside from her and staring at something.

"What-"

Then she froze.

There, before her, was a huge headshot of her in the medieval costume taken by Stanley as "Queen of Stone" on display. Apparently, Margaret Beaufort liked it so much that she decided to use it for advertisement.

"Is that you?" Isabel asked.

Anne's reactions alone answered the question.

"You look...good!" George gave her a thumb up.

"Is this you trying to be Cersei Lannister or something?" Richard asked. "Hey don't take this the wrong way. Lena Heady is pretty sexy."

"No, I'm not trying to be Cersei," Anne said. "Well, actually maybe. My boss wants me to look like a queen."

"Like Queen of England?" George asked.

"It does look like a masterpiece," Isabel said. "It should be titled: _Anne Neville, the Queen who hates England_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big blown up head-shot on display for Margaret Beaufort's advertisement is the picture of Anne holding a helmet from TWQ promo trailer (three knights walked in and removed their armors - revealed they are three women: Elizabeth Woodville, Anne Neville, and Margaret Beaufort).


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Welsh Dragon's Lair," Anne greeted the guest. In a dark green gown with black furs collar, she bowed and curtsied. Only then she realized the guest was no one other than Richard York. Instantly, she blushed.

"I like your dress," he commented. "Very historical. Reminds me of a film I saw last night."

"Oh," Anne blushed even more. "Which film?"

" _Anna Karenina_ ," he told her. "I thought the theme is medieval. Your dress looked more nineteenth century, with that fur collar."

Before Anne could say anything else, she saw Margaret Beaufort coming towards them. Quickly, she grabbed menu and brought Richard to a table.

The table was designed like a medieval wooden meal table with stools as chairs. Anne placed the menu before him and said, "This is the menu, and our Lady Margaret Beaufort will be with you shortly."

She gave him a curtsey and then sauntered away, praying that he would not tell anyone in the family about her experience here. Honestly, it was kind of embarrassing.

Richard opened the menu and found a picture of Richard III of England on the first page. All the beverages and appetizers had names that are linked or related to Richard III. There was a drink called "One Night with Richard III" and there was an appetizer called "Richard's Round Table". The prices of the beverages and entrees were certainly not low. The owner of the restaurant apparently had an obsession with the maligned King of England, who is best known for being a hunchback and killer of his young nephews.

"Welcome," a lady in red appeared before him. She was wearing a red gown with a red fur cloak. "What would you like to drink?"

"Uh, any recommendation?" Richard asked. "I don't know any of the drink you have here."

"This one is good," the lady, Margaret Beaufort, pointed one out. " _Bloody Bosworth_."

" _Bloody Bosworth_?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is a historical drink," Margaret Beaufort explained. "Consumed by Richard III the night before the Battle of Bosworth."

"Really?"

"Yes," Margaret Beaufort replied determinedly. "All food and beverages here historical, accurately made based on the recipes from the Middle Ages. The beverages, appetizers, and entrees in this menu are the ones consumed by King Richard III hundreds of years ago."

"And there are historical records on what Richard III drank the night before his death?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Margaret replied. "I have been to England and did my research. Here, have a taste. Harry! Come, bring the _Bloody Bosworth_!"

A boy about fourteen came with a goblet. He was too in costume.

"Here you go," Margaret said.

Richard smelled it and then said, "It smells like raspberry."

"Of course you dumbass! It is raspberry mixed with Whisky-"

"Harry!" Margaret pushed him away before he could finish and gave Richard a smile, "It's _Bloody Bosworth_. And why don't I show you _Richard's Round Table_?"

Within a minute, Harry came with a large plate of cheese.

"What is this?" Richard asked.

"This is all types of cheeses the King had eaten throughout his life," Margaret explained. "See, the yellow one is called Gloucester; the lighter one is called Warwick-"

"Warwick?" Richard interrupted. "Isn't Warwick his enemy?"

"Warwick meant Warwick Castle," Margaret told him. "That's where he lived after he became the Lord of North."

"I thought it was Middleham."

Margaret was speechless; then she laughed nervously, "But they are very delicious."

"Let me guess the name of the cheeses," Richard went on. "This one must be London."

"Correct."

"And that one is should be 'York'."

"Yes, you are so smart!"

"What's the one in the center? Oh wait, I know, it must be 'England'."

"Yes!" Margaret and Harry applauded.

"So how much is this plate of cheese?" Richard asked.

"$35.00"

"For a plate of cheese?" Richard could not believe his ears.

"It's not a plate of cheese, sir," Margaret said. "It's a representation of the life of Richard III!"

Richard tried to hold down his laugh. In his mind, the historical Richard III is turning in his grave, grumbling and eating cheese.

"You are a fan of Richard III," he remarked. "Why are you so interested in him?"

Upon hearing that question, Margaret Beaufort clasped her hands together before her heart and looked up in the ceiling, "Why? Why? Because he is wrongfully maligned! Shakespeare made him a monster and child killer. But I know he isn't! He is England's rightful King. And he's so beautiful. The dark eyes and dark curls...haven't you seen him on Starz? I never saw any man with such muscles and baby soft butts-"

"You know that you are talking about an actor who's not even English?" Richard asked. "That guy who played Richard III on Starz is Welsh, and you know that it's believed that the man who delivered the final blow that finished Richard III was a Welshman?"

"Oh that's it!" Margaret Beaufort was angry with reddened face. "You have insulted me and my historical findings! I want you out of here and never come back again!"

Without a word, Richard rose and walked away.

"What's with his shoulders?" Harry asked out loud.

Richard gave him a cold look and then continued on his way.

Anne saw all this and felt bad for Richard. Throwing him out like that was rude on Margaret's part, though she didn't know what Harry was referring to when he asked about Richard's shoulders.

Before he could walk out of the door, Richard encountered Stanley, who just came back.

"Wait, young man!" He stopped Richard before he could leave. He looked at him again and again and then, he happily yelled, "Margaret! We found our perfect candidate!"

Margaret turned her back to him as she didn't even want to hear it.

"Come on, Margaret. This guy is perfect to be Richard III."

"I disagree," Anne spoke up. Although she found Margaret intimidating, she did feel comfortable to speak up around Stanley. "Richard is too nice-"

"Wait," Margaret turned and walked towards them. "What is your name?"

"Richard."

"Ah, Richard," Margaret pressed her hand against her heart. "What a name, Richard!"

"But this Richard is a really nice and decent guy!" Anne objected. "He is not the type of guy who would trade a kingdom for a horse."

"No, he didn't trade his kingdom for a horse!" Richard folded his arms. "He fought bravely at Bosworth and refused the horse offered him by a servant. He fought bravely against his enemy till the end."

"I think he was suicidal by then," Stanley chimed in. "Standing there, leaning on his sword, and viola, slain by the enemies. Poor guy, lost his wife and kid, screwed his niece-"

"What?" Anne and Richard asked in unison.

"Well, we know the historical figure we're talking about," Stanley smiled. "Young man, would you like to work here? You can be our Richard III, entertaining guests and getting free food?"

"You mean the food ate by the historical Richard III?"

"You are hired," Margaret Beaufort told him. "You will be our King."

"But Mom, you promised me that I will be the King!" Harry whined. "I worked hard and you promised me!"

"Harry, you will be King after Richard," Margaret Beaufort said. "Just wait, one day you will wear the crown. But right now, we need our King Richard."

She then instructed Anne to go prepare Richard's costume and told Harry to go help in the kitchen. After she and Stanley went to the back, the phone rang. Picking it up, Richard answered, "Hello, this is Richard III! I mean, this is Dragon's Lair, or a nut house! Can I have your name please? Hastings...oh Mr. Hastings? Hi, it's Richard...Richard York. Oh by the way, what you have been looking for, I think I found it."

He smirked.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read Ricky of the Tuft: http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/perrault07.html
> 
> I don't know if you saw the film "Shallow Hal". The theme of the movie is fine, but I don't really agree how the film went with it. There are women who are beautiful on the inside and outside.
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
